En el elevador
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: El ya no tan inocente Guang Hong se ha hecho adicto a sentirse penetrado por detrás. Luego de la copa China se encuentra en el elevador presionando entre sus nalgas un dildo inhumano que parece ya no ser suficiente para su hambre anal, hasta que alguien inesperado interrumpe su soledad prometiéndole el máximo placer. [Lemon/Rape] Josef Karpisek x Guang Hong Ji.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

Caminaba con pasos cortos y lentos, casi tímidos, mientras se agarraba de las mangas de su jersey con las mejillas rojas por la emoción de haber cumplido con su presentación en casa, aunque no estaba del todo orgulloso por los resultados. Sí, era el menor y más novato de la copa China, pero pudo haber dado más si no ignorara horas de entrenamiento gracias a su nueva obsesión.

Se sintió un traicionero cuando su entrenadora lo felicitó a gusto con su desempeño, aunque la verdad es que también se sorprendió un poco a sí mismo haciéndolo mejor de lo que habría esperado, teniendo en cuenta la enorme _motivación_ que seguía apretada en su culo, escondida bajo la ropa sin que nadie lo notara.

Resultaba increíble que ahora esta fuera la única forma de sentirse cómodo y desinhibido, pero es que cada vez que se movía provocando la presión de esa polla artificial de tamaño titánico (que lo tenía más abierto que una tienda de 24 horas), su cerebro segregaba una potente y adictiva droga natural que lo hacía olvidarse de cualquier tensión y lo ayudaba a patinar con más confianza.

Con cada contracción suspiraba asombrado por poder albergar en él algo tan grande, y más sorprendente era que con tantos movimientos bruscos mientras patinaba no se hubiese hecho un daño interno, más bien se corrió dos veces con tanta energía que terminó cayendo en el hielo haciendo que le descontaran puntos. Ni siquiera Christophe llegaba a tanto.

— Soy un degenerado, qué horror. —sus manos temblaron, llevándoselas a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

Tras terminarse la pequeña ceremonia de premiación Guang se dirigía a los ascensores intentando no llamar la atención. Los pasillos estaban repletos de regalos y vistosos arreglos florales enviados por patrocinadores y fanáticos. Cuando vio un ramo precioso con sus flores blancas favoritas y que estaba dirigido a él firmado por «Tu gran fan», automáticamente se abrazó con más fuerza presa de una escalofriante sacudida, seguido de un fogonazo en el centro de su vientre que hizo que su ano se apretara furiosamente alrededor del falo de goma que estaba llenándolo hasta los intestinos, presionando continuamente esa pequeña protuberancia de placer estratégicamente ubicada en la pared de su recto gracias a la naturaleza.

Recordó por qué había empezado a hacer estas cosas tan grotescas, por qué necesitaba cada vez más, por qué la mitad del tiempo en el que debería practicar en cambio se la pasaba en el teléfono viendo videos calentorros, buscando en la net los juguetitos más grandes y novedosos con los cuales abrirse el culo hasta sentir que rozaba la muerte. Hace unos pocos meses tras presentarse en un evento nacional un fanático obsesionado lo había seguido al hotel y logró colarse en su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pilló a Guang completamente vulnerable y le arrancó la ropa para violarlo en la cama sin dejar de gemir entre los sollozos del chico cuánto lo amaba y que era su mayor fan.

— ¡No, por favor, basta! A-ah… ¡AAAHH, para, duele mucho! ¡Me estás rompiendo! —lloraba en aquel momento con los ojos apretados, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si así pudiera negar lo que estaba pasándole— Te- te lo suplico, detente…

— Ahh, uff… ¡por fin lo estoy haciendo! ¡Es tan increíble! ¡Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, qué delicia! ¡Haah, umm! Te quiero, precioso, ¡eres mi ángel! —en ningún momento el descontrolado hombre bajó su ritmo frenético empujando sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, enterrándose tan profundo dentro del pobre muchacho que lo levantaba en el aire con cada embestida haciéndolo gritar de pánico y dolor— Siempre voy a verte a todas partes, ¡tengo todos los videos que puedan existir sobre ti…! ¡Te escribo cartas! Pero eso no era suficiente, ammh… necesitaba decírtelo en persona y demostrarte mis sentimientos. ¡No soy cualquier fan! ¡Estoy dentro de ti como nadie porque te amo! ¡AAAHG! —finalmente se corrió babeando de placer sobre la cara del castaño cubierta de lágrimas, mientras reía eufórico y lo miraba con ojos enloquecidos.

— Por… por favor, ya no… —pero no acabó ahí, sus muñecas pasaron de estar inmovilizadas por las manos de su atacante a ser maniatadas en los barrotes de madera del cabecero de la cama.

Al principio fue un trauma sentir esa polla adulta violentando su pequeño cuerpo que derramaba los restos de su pureza en manchones de sangre, los cuales no tardaron en mezclarse con el lago de semen saliendo de su entrada desgarrada en cuanto aquel hombre deslizó fuera su miembro, tras un largo y asqueroso suspiro de satisfacción al impregnarlo por segunda vez. Sin embargo, luego de dos o tres horas siendo sometido sin descanso sus ojos llorosos estaban casi volteados hacia atrás sin parar de salivar fuera de su boca, que era incapaz de cerrarse por el maratón de gemidos que delataban la vorágine prohibida en la cual Guang había sido arrastrado a la fuerza.

A pesar de haber quedado destrozado de cintura para abajo Guang no dejó de rememorar esa efervescente emoción que quedó arraigada a fuego en sus entrañas tras el horrible acto, y no pudo evitar el deseo de recrear nuevamente aquel poderoso placer que lo llevara a la locura.

Empezó a experimentar con sus dedos, pero no había punto de comparación así que pasó a los alimentos con forma fálica como pepinos o salchichones y luego siguieron los juguetes, siendo cada vez más monstruosos cuando sentía que ya no era suficiente y su esfínter se fue acostumbrando al estímulo continuo, tanto que entraba en un desesperante síndrome de abstinencia si pasaba algunas horas sin meterse lo que fuera.

Presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor, meditando que posiblemente ya no era más tamaño lo que reclamaba su cuerpo sino la pasión y el desenfreno de tener otro cuerpo encima abusando de sus nalgas. Ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su violador así que supuso que podría sentirse bien con cualquiera, pero era demasiado vergonzoso insinuarle sexo a alguien aún cuando cualquiera estaría encantado de disfrutar de su joven y estrecha anatomía.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y por suerte el ascensor se encontraba vacío. Guang se introdujo seleccionando su piso y se dejó caer contra la pared a sus espaldas, soltando un agudo bramido cuando el impacto empujó su dildo aún más adentro. El chico sudaba afiebrado y se mordisqueaba los labios, deseaba llegar a su habitación y cambiar su juguete por uno que vibrara, ahora mismo necesitaba movimiento en su interior para eyacular gloriosamente.

En eso pensaba con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás cuando un golpe lo alertó, alguien había interpuesto su mano para que el ascensor no se cerrara. La adrenalina fluyó dentro de Guang cuando pensó que se trataba nuevamente de ese fan loco, pero en cambio vio entrar a Josef Karpisek, el señor que entrenaba a Chris. Permaneció estático esperando a que Giacometti también entrara con ellos, pero las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos.

— Ho- hola… —habló como pudo al estar siendo intimidado por la insistente mirada del hombre calvo. Ahora recordaba que durante la interpretación de sus programas Josef lo había mirado de esa misma forma a través de sus anteojos de pasta roja. Para su sorpresa el mayor presionó el botón de stop con una sonrisa— Qué… ¿qué está haciendo?

— Necesitamos privacidad para resolver el asunto con ese objeto que ya no te tiene satisfecho, ¿verdad? Se ve que ya no puedes esperar.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron sorprendidos sin querer entender a lo que el otro se refería.

— N- no sé de qué habla…

— Sí que lo sabes. Ayer cuando llegamos Chris se asomó en tu camerino para saludar, pero se quedó mudo viendo lo que tenías insertado por detrás mientras te cambiabas la ropa. Me lo comentó porque le pareció gracioso, y no fue difícil para mí notar cómo caminabas haciendo fuerza para tratar de obtener un mayor estímulo. —en ningún momento perdió esa sonrisa flanqueada por unas notorias líneas de expresión, aunque no podía considerarse todavía un anciano en toda regla.

Guang Hong sintió un escalofrío estremecedor y al tratar de retroceder lo único que consiguió fue afincar más el culo contra la pared. Soltó un gemido con el que no podría negar absolutamente nada de lo que Josef acababa de decir, temblando aterrado y a la vez excitado cuando el más alto se acercó hasta hacerle sentir que le robaba el oxígeno. Era embarazoso verse descubierto y al mismo tiempo lo mantenía expectante lo que Josef había propuesto antes, él… ¿sabía lo que ahora mismo ansiaba tanto?

— ¿Sabes? Me encantan los pequeños como tú, tan hermosos e inexpertos pero deseosos por ser mancillados. Puedo notar la lujuria contenida en tus ojos velados. —tomó a Guang por el mentón acariciándole la piel con la yema rasposa de su pulgar, y eso bastó para que el chico jadeara ansioso— Por eso quiero darte ese placer que te urge. ¿Lo deseas, pequeño?

— A-ahh, sí, por favor… lo necesito… quiero que me ensucies.

El adulto alargó su sonrisa mientras que sus ojos fueron atravesados por un brillo depredador. Dejó un corto beso en los labios ajenos, temblorosos y rojizos por tanto mordisqueo, antes de empujar la cabeza del muchacho hacia abajo para restregar el bulto de sus pantalones contra su mejilla sonrojada.

— Sácalo. Este será el mejor juguete que hará que tu mente explote. —su expresión tomó un tinte perverso viendo como el patinador apenas lograba coordinarse para bajarle la bragueta, pues las punzadas de placer se acentuaban en esa posición de cuclillas haciendo que Guang engullera completamente el falo de goma.

Si no fuera por la base que quedaba fuera de sus nalgas el dildo ya estaría perdido dentro de su interior como si se lo hubiese tragado un agujero negro, aunque en realidad eso es en lo que se había convertido su goloso esfínter.

— Ohh, dios…

— Me tienes así desde ayer.

Con los ojos bien abiertos el jovencito vio la enorme verga que salió a saludar fuera de la abertura de la cremallera, muy dura y con la cabeza expuesta que se rozaba contra su cara dejándole rastros de pre-semen. Con dedos tímidos la tocó apenas como si fuera a coger una flauta, una gruesa flauta de carne cubierta de venas que palpitaban igual de cachondas que él.

Era la primera vez que tocaba una aparte de la suya, apenas tuvo el valor suficiente para apresarla completamente con sus manos casi infantiles haciendo sisear al hombre que lo observaba expectante. Guang aspiró su aroma potente por el sudor, memorizando la textura de esa piel que tenía algunos pliegues al estar completamente retraída hacia atrás para dejar expuesto el glande al cual besó con los ojos apretados, notando la sofocante temperatura que quemaba contra sus labios.

Finalmente se atrevió a meterla en su boca, era tan gorda que las comisuras de su boca se resintieron al tener que estirarse al máximo para albergar esa polla que no esperó para comenzar un sucio mete y saca, ahogando a Guang con apenas la mitad de su longitud.

— ¡Uff…! Así es, pequeño. Respira por la nariz y déjame sentir tu deliciosa lengua, muy bien. Prometo que te va a gustar.

Josef se relamió sujetándolo del pelo para guiarlo mientras veía extasiado como las mejillas ajenas se hundían cuando se esforzaba para chupar. El joven chino se hizo rápidamente adicto a ese sabor salado y a la sensación que dejaban las embestidas dentro de su boca. En un momento cuando las penetraciones se volvieron agresivas haciéndolo lagrimear Josef le indicó con la voz muy ronca que aguantara la respiración, él apenas alcanzó a obedecer cuando la mata púbica del entrenador golpeó su nariz y la gran polla se le encajó más allá de la campanilla, literalmente la tenía atorada en la garganta rociando una cantidad impresionante de semen.

— ¡Mmf! ¡Mhg…!

Al percatarse de que Guang Hong ya no aguantaría más se echó hacia atrás aun soltando su amargo esperma dentro y fuera de la boca del chico, que acabó con su cara empapada de blanco y hasta su pelo goteaba esos pegajosos hilos. Tosió y tosió escupiendo lo que no pudo tragar y se tomó su tiempo para recuperarse mientras Josef sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarlo.

El ano de Guang ardía palpitando como loco y el pobre muchacho estaba casi desmayado con la visión dándole vueltas. Había sido demasiado intenso y su pollita aún daba algunos espasmos después de acabar dentro de sus calzoncillos. Josef se agachó ayudándolo a sentarse contra el panel del ascensor, dejando la cadera de Guang un poco hacia delante para poder desnudarle la parte inferior.

— Dime, pequeño, ¿te gustó?

— Ahmm, sí… otr- otra vez… quiero más. —pidió aún con la mirada perdida, dejándose hacer por el mayor que ya le había retirado las prendas y tiraba un poco de la base del dildo para observar el estado de su entrada. Ésta se contraía angustiosamente por tanto placer y estaba rodeada de un tono rojizo por todo el tiempo que fue forzada a mantenerse dilatada.

El hombre pelón metió un dedo moviéndolo alrededor del dildo y sonrió al notar que Guang se había aflojado, dejando espacio para ocupar algo más que un trozo de goma en su interior.

— De verdad eres asombroso, pequeño. Tu culo es tan receptivo que sin dudas podrá con esto. —Josef estiró las blancas piernas del chico hacia los costados y empezó a frotarse contra sus huevitos y su mini polla, la cual se apuró en endurecerse a la par en que la de Josef también se erguía gloriosa casi triplicándole el tamaño.

Guang estaba comiéndosela con la mirada, todavía respiraba agitado y su rubor brillaba aún más por las gotas de sudor que le sumaban erotismo. Sin querer esperar más él mismo se estiró las nalgas mirándolo con ruego y Josef jadeó maravillado.

— Entra en mí y cumple tu promesa.

Los labios del menor tiritaron con el largo gemido que soltó cuando la punta mojada de semen comenzó a presionar, tratando de abrir el poco espacio que dejaba el dildo aún metido dentro de él. El gemido del chino se convirtió en un grito cuando el grosor de Josef empezó a entrar forzosamente, y en lo que pareció una eternidad la barriga del adulto chocó contra su abdomen indicándole que acababa de insertarse entero.

Increíble, tenía dos pollas descomunales adentro. Se sentía más realizado que cuando subió al podio en el Skate América, y esa magnificencia se acrecentó cuando Josef inició un vaivén suave para acostumbrar su carne joven a semejante intromisión.

— Parece que ya estás listo para que te vuelva loco.

— Sí, ahmm… muéstreme ese placer, quiero me folle hasta desmayarme. ¡AAAHHAH!

Y por la manera en la que el mayor apoyó sus palmas contra el ascensor para darle fuerza a sus embestidas bestiales el deseo de Guang no tardaría en ser concedido.

Esa polla en verdad era muy larga y a su vez también impulsaba el dildo, haciendo que Guang disfrutara de una doble follada. Ambas golpeaban tan adentro de su enano cuerpo que juraría que este hombre le estaba _desvirgando_ algún órgano interno pero no le importó, no podía concentrarse en nada gimiendo a gritos y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles como si lo estuvieran matando, así que Josef le tapó la boca con la suya haciendo gala de su larga lengua, mareándolo con la intensidad del beso.

Sí que le encantaría escuchar gemir a este precioso jovencito hasta que le sangraran las cuerdas vocales, pero estando ahí llamarían demasiado la atención y no sería nada bueno que se abrieran las puertas y lo vieran a él abriéndole las piernas a un menor.

— ¡Huhh! Vaya, chiquillo, sí que me estás estrangulando… ¡ahh, aahg! No me harás durar así, uff.

Guang no respondió, no podía. Ya ni le salía la voz para gritar, tan solo soltaba chillidos afónicos agitando su cabeza sin sentido y babeaba con los ojos en blanco mientras se jalaba las greñas, eyaculando varias veces como poseso. Su columna crujía al contraerse con las duras penetraciones que se hicieron más rápidas y cortas, hasta que Josef le levantó todo el cuerpo con una última y potente embestida para dejarle el vientre lleno de su caliente esencia.

El entrenador resopló bajando lentamente su cadera y que el cuerpo de Guang Hong se arrastrara por la pared hasta quedar sentado nuevamente, con las piernas abiertas en forma de M dejando que la ola de semen que salió de su palpitante ano arrastrara afuera el dildo con el que tanto disfrutó. El esperma siguió fluyendo tranquilamente formando un charco y todo el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Guang daba espasmos que repercutían en su agujero, el cual estaba tan flojo y abierto que por suerte el muchacho había hecho sus necesidades antes de patinar o sino no sería semen lo único que estaría resbalando fuera de él.

Josef se limpió y arregló a ambos, desbloqueando el ascensor para que retomara su camino. Levantó en brazos al dormido muchacho y lo llevó a su cuarto dejando aquel desastre atrás, lo depositó en su cama dejando el dildo en la mesita de al lado y le lamió una lágrima involuntaria que se le escapó al chino, permitiéndole descansar para que su culo recuperara su apretado tamaño.

— Gracias, pequeño. Me la pasé muy bien contigo y ojalá nos volvamos a ver, eres una delicia. —se despidió rozándole algunos mechones antes de salir.

Seis horas después, a media madrugada el cuerpo de Guang aún temblaba resentido cuando despertó, permaneciendo consciente a duras penas.

— Hola, mi dulce ángel. Volví por ti. —ese aliento lo golpeó en la oscuridad y Guang apenas fue capaz de notar otro cuerpo que se sostenía sobre él, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

Reconoció esa voz devota y extasiada que rayaba en la demencia, su fan había regresado. Con los ojos entornados y una suave sonrisa cansada Guang se abrió de piernas para él.


End file.
